osrune_rspsfandomcom-20200216-history
Editor test
Welcome to the Wiki-Editor Test Perform the following test to see if you will like doing wiki work and if you are capable of working with the wiki and understanding it. You will be graded on how well you perform and finish the test, and your grade (from 1-5) will determine whether give you a shot as an editor on our wiki - or not. Don't be scared to "fail" this test, as you will be able to take it again - a total of 3 times. Before starting the test, there are some preparations to be done. Follow these 3 simple steps, and you'll be good to go. (If you already have a wikia account, you can skip the first one). *Make an account on the wikia: Click here to . (Note that it might take 5-10 minutes to receive the e-mail confirmation). Congratulations, you have now made an account on the wiki! *Go to: and click for your "Preferred editor:" and choose: "No preference Wikia's new VisualEditor Wikia's classic rich-text editor (where available)". The second step will help you edit pages on the wiki more efficiently. *Staying on that page, tick the box "Use a blank page as default for creating a new page". Everything we are doing right now, will help you progress as an editor in the future. That's it! Now we can start the editing progress and the test. Choose a Skill Difficulty: Easy Description: Your first task will be to choose a skill out of this list: - Combat skills *Attack *Strength *Defence *Ranged *Prayer *Magic *Hitpoint - Non-Combat skills *Crafting *Mining *Fishing *Firemaking *Cooking *Agility *Farming - Non-Combat skills *Woodcutting *Thieving *Slayer *Herblore *Runecrafting *Smithing *Hunter After choosing a skill, go to the skill article page by clicking on the skills' name. Skills in Red are not completely. Please select those. Expansion Difficulty: Hard ''' '''Description: Now you will '''write'* relevant information about the skill you've chosen using the format below.'' - Manual of Style * *Header templates and notifications (example; , ...) *Introduction (fill in...) *Summary (fill in...) *Equipment / Items / Requirement/ information (fill in...) *Activities / Experience / Recommendations information (fill in...) *relevant information (fill in...) *Cape of Achievements (fill in...) *Skill Mastery (fill in...) *Trivia (optional) *References (example; to the forums...) (optional) *See also (fill in... with external links) Write*, as in, YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED to copy paste from OSRSWiki, or any other wiki. You can use the same information, but you have to adjust and alter it so it's not a direct copy of their wiki. Write using your own words! Synchronization Difficulty: Intermediate - (can be time consuming) Description: Synchronize the information you've gathered and put on the skill article page, with what's in the game of '''OSRune.' In order to make sure the information you put on the wiki is related to '''OSRune', you (sometimes) have to provide screenshots, or an equivalent method of confirmation with any content from our developers. For that reason, you will need to log in and play the server, and you can do that by clicking the button below. Play Now If that's too much effort, or time consuming, - or if you just prefer having another option available to you, then you can also go on the forums and ask the community. This can be done in multiple ways - from creating topics, status updates, or private messaging a member of staff. Anyways... Congratulations!, you've now finished the wiki-editor test! Evaluation You will receive evaluation from me on your performance, and a grade, and this will be posted on your message wall. The grade you'll receive will determine whether you pass or not. *'1 means;' You didn't pass, and your test will not be taken into further consideration. *'2 means;' You tried, but you didn't meet our expectations. However, we encourage you to take the test again. *'3 means;' You did very well. You aren't '''there' yet, but you are, infact,'' what we are looking for. *'4 means;' You did excellent. - (Passed) *'5 means;' You exceeded our expectations. - (Passed) If you have any issues, questions, or concerns, please don't hesitate to let me know on my message wall. ~ The Administrative Team ~